Enfance, amour, et amitié
by Anzuki
Summary: Des amis, de l'amitié et de l'amour, une petite school fic, où l'amour va de paire avec l'amitié. Parfois avec la mort ... Chapitre 5 publié !
1. Retrouvailles amicales

_**Voici ma nouvelle fic, histoire de vous faire mariner pour « Mia, cupidon ! ». Une school fic, qui traîne dans mes dossier depuis deux mois. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Vous allez d'ailleurs d'ores et déjà reconnaître un personnage :D Mais qui aura changer !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles amicales_

C'était la rentrée des classes, comme chaque année. Des nombreux lycéens se pressaient devant le tableau d'affichage pour y voir leur classe. Indifférente a toute cette cohue, une seconde, blonde aux cheveux longs ; attendait avec impatience. Alors qu'elle regardait pour la centième fois sa montre :

« Riza ! » cria une jeune fille

La dénommé Riza se retourna brusquement, avant d'afficher un large sourire :

« Mia! Enfin, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ! J'en pouvais plus moi, je voulais voir en quelle classe j'étais ! »

Mia lui rendit son sourire, avant de répliquer :

« Eh ! Plutôt, où nous étions ! Tu sais que je vais faire scandale si je suis pas dans ta classe ! »

Riza éclata de rire, avant d'emmener son amie vers le tableau. Elles avaient toutes deux quinze ans, et elles se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Une solide amitié, comme on en voit rarement. Riza, cheveux longs et blonds, Mia, cheveux mi longs et châtains. Une fille calme et posée, et une surexcitée. Deux contraires qui s'assemblaient parfaitement.

« Mia, ne tue pas le principal si jamais on est pas dans la même seconde … » recommanda Riza.

Mia fit mine de réfléchir, puis déclara :

« Tu as raison … Je me contenterai de détruire le lycée ! »

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire, comme elles le faisaient souvent a la moindre idiotie de Mia.

« Bon, fini de rire Riza … On regarde ensemble ? »

« Oui … Un, deux … Trois ! »

Et elle regardèrent, sans vraiment le vouloir … puis :

« Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuu » hurla Mia en bousculant une Terminale qui passait par là « C'est génial, on est dans la même classe ! »

Mais une voix masculine attira leur attention :

« Eh, on est tous les deux en 2nd F ! Super ! »

Mia pivota rapidement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un des anciens camardes du collège :

« Maes Hugues ? Je peux savoir ce que .. »

« Mia ! Riza ! Oh, super vous êtes là ! EH Roy ! Y'a les deux inséparables qui sont là ! » s'exclama Maes. Brun avec des lunettes, l'air affectueux, Maes Hugues connaissait donc les deux jeunes filles depuis le collège. Son ami le dénommé Roy ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à les rejoindre. Il était beau, grand, brun, et faisait tourner la tête de nombreuses filles aussi bien collégiennes que terminales. Lui aussi connaissait les deux amies depuis le collège.

« Tiens donc ! Vous êtes vous aussi en 2nd F les filles ? » demanda Roy

Mia planta son regard amical dans celui ténébreux du séducteur. Elle était l'une des rares a résister a son charme, et elle s'en félicitait.

« Oui … ne me dîtes pas que nous allons encore être tout les quatre dans la même classe ? » s'exclama Riza qui s'impliqua dans la conversation des lycéens

« Malheureusement pour toi Riza, si … » répliqua Roy avec un grand sourire

« Bon … sinon, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » interrogea Maes, conscient que leur joute verbale pouvait durer des années, et ce depuis leur première rencontre.

« Moi, c'était super … » fit Riza « J'uis resté a la maison, à attendre la rentrée … »

« Moi, pareil ! » rigola Maes « C'est pas terrible, ces vacances … »

Roy leur expliqua qu'il avait approfondis ces études. Voyant que Mia et Riza ne comprenait pas, il leur expliqua qu'il étudiait l'alchimie.

« L'alchimie ? » s'exclama Mia « Toi aussi ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les lycéens. Visiblement, la nouvelle n'était pas sans surprise. Mais avant qu'elle est eu le temps d'expliquer, le principal pria les élèves de rejoindre leur classe. C'est donc la tête plein de question dans le cas de Roy, qu'ils entrèrent dans leur classe.

« Bonjour a tous ! Je suis le professeur Hyde. J'espère que nous allons passer une bonne année scolaire ensemble ! Veuillez rejoindre vos places désormais. »

« Riza, on se met à côté ? » demanda Mia en lui faisant signe.

« J'arrive ! » fit-elle, en s'installant a la droite de la jeune fille. « J'espère qu'on ne se fera pas viré pour cause de bavardage cette fois … »

« Hum, ça va être dur les filles, je compte bien discuter avec vous, parce que moi les cours, c'est plus que chiant ! Ah, j'uis vraiment pas fait pour remplir des copies ! » s'exclama Roy, en s'installant derrière les filles

« C'est sur, que cette année, je ne ferai pas te devoir à la place. Quand tu sera grand, je sera pas la pour remplir les dossiers que tu fera que je sache ! » fit Riza, en soupirant _(La pauvre, si elle savait !)_

« Voyons Riza … » fit Roy, en caressant le bras de la jeune fille « Pourquoi refuses tu … »

Sa voix était douce, et c'était de cette manière qu'il obtenait généralement ce qu'il voulait des filles. Mia regarda son amie. Riza tremblait, et elle serait les mains si fort que Mia eu peur qu'elle se blesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

« Arrête Roy … Riza, elle est pas comme les autres, elle se laisser pas faire a ton petit jeu ! » fit Maes, en ouvrant son cahier

A contrecœur, Roy arrêta sa tentative de séduction, et Riza se détendit.

« Allons bon ! » pensa Mia « Elle ne serait quand même pas … »

« Bon ! Je vais annoncer les répartitions des options. Dîtes-moi si cela ne correspond pas ! » s'exclama le professeur en cherchant une feuille dans son trieur. Il passa ainsi toute la classe, il ne restait plus que Riza, Mia, Maes et Roy :

« Mia Nayako ! Hum … Option, alchimie c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! » affirma t-elle, en se rasseyant sous le regard étonné des autres membres de la classe. C'est vrai qu'alchimie, rare étaient ce qui prenait cette option à la réputation plus ou moins sordide.

« Roy Mustang ! Pareil, option alchimie ? »

« En effet … »

Toute la classe les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Et bah, deux élève qui faisaient l'alchimie,c'était assez surprenant …

« Riza Hawkeye ! Tir, et … c'est tout ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et pour finir, Maes Hugues ! Rien du tout comme option, toi aussi ? »

« Ouaip ! » fit-il, en souriant au professeur. Maes Hugues avait toujours été sympathique, même avec les profs ! Mia se reteint d'éclater de rire. En plus, il avait fait comme les ¾ de la classe, c'est-à-dire … aucune option. Le quart restant, il était partagé en trois. Ceux du tir, et les deux autres … en alchimie !

« Bon, parfait, maintenant, sortez une feuille, et dîtes-moi, vos aspirations, vos désirs, bref, la routine de la rentrée ! »

Riza sortit une feuille, et en passa la moitié à Mia.

_**Voilà ! Alors, comment vous avez trouvé cette nouvelle fiction ? Un peu courte, je sais. Mais c'est ma maque de fabrique il faut croire !**_

_**A bientôt ! Pour la suite, of course. De « Mia, cupidon ! » aussi.**_

_**(Note 2012 : Cette fiction est désormais terminée.)**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	2. Le vrai début

_**Merci a tous ceux qui ont commencé à suivre ma fic. Pour « **_**Mia, cupidon ! »,**_** il faudra encore attendre un petit peu. Je vais déjà aller jusqu'au troisième chapitre de celle-là ; après je la continuerai.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 2_** : **_Le vrai commencement._

_« Ouaip ! » fit-il, en souriant au professeur. Maes Hugues avait toujours été sympathique, même avec les profs ! Mia se reteint d'éclater de rire. En plus, il avait fait comme les ¾ de la classe, c'est-à-dire … aucune option. Le quart restant, il était partagé en trois. Ceux du tir, et les deux autres … en alchimie !_

_« Bon, parfait, maintenant, sortez une feuille, et dîtes-moi, vos aspirations, vos désirs, bref, la routine de la rentrée ! »_

_Riza sortit une feuille, et en passa la moitié à Mia_

« Merci ! » fit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

« Hey, mais … et nous ? » s'indigna Maes Hugues « Vous êtes gonflées ! »

Alors qu'ils plaisantaient de bon cœur, un garçon assis juste devant Mia murmura :

« Mia et Riza, elles sont spéciales … Elles sont toujours avec ces garçons, et elles sortent même pas avec … »

Mais c'était sans compter le fait que l'intéressée (en l'occurrence Mia) entende cette conversation. Elle avait strictement horreur que les gens parlent dans son dos, et elle comptait bien leur montrer … Mia déplaça légèrement son pied …

L'autre garçon ajouta :

« Tu devrais les laisser, ils ont droit d'être amis non ? »

Et à ce moment précis, Mia donna un grand coup de pied dans le bas du dos que laissait apparaître la chaise du premier garçon _(Oui oui oui … Des années d'expériences pour viser aussi bien ! Je ne peux que témoigner, en tant que persécutrice hu hu hu …)_

« Et t'as de la chance que j'ai pas mis des talons, crétin ! » fit-elle, en l'assassinant des yeux

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu … » fit le deuxième garçon en se penchant sur sa feuille

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, espèce de surexcitée de la vie ? » s'exclama Roy en sortant son stylo plume

« Un **imbécile **_(on sentait qu'elle appuyait sur le mot)_ qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait **absolument** _(idem)_ pas ! » dit-elle, en se penchant a son tour sur sa feuille

Riza lança un regard amusé vers son amie. Le jour où celle-ci arrêterait d'être aussi … violente et excitée, Maes Hugues sera complètement gaga de sa famille !

Mia jeta un regard au professeur, qui écrivait les noms de ce qui allait dans telle ou telle option. Elle souria. Au moins, les emmerdeurs de la classe ne serait pas là, et elle pourrait rigoler avec Roy sans à supporter les regards tueurs des roy-groupies.

_« Bon, maintenant, remplir cette feuille … »_ pensa t-elle, inscrivant son nom

_**(Bon, là, je fais une toute petite pause … En fait, je vais vous mettre les réponses de Riza, Roy, Maes et Mia, tout à la suite. Et si certains trucs semblent « clichés », c'est normal. Ils ont été élevé dans un pays où le respect et la fiabilité des autres est primordiale, donc dire qu'on veut protéger le peuple est courant … Oui, je m'en sors bien. Hé hé.)**_

_Roy Mustang :_

_« Bah, j'ai quinze ans … Mes rêves … être entouré de filles en minijupes ! Y'en a qui trouve ça débile mais bon. Pour être plus sérieux, je dirai que j'aimerai (je vais paraître un parfait abruti) protéger ce pays … à l'aide de l'alchimie. Voilà, après le reste … »_

_Riza Hawkeye :_

_« Moi, j'aimerai aider les autres, être utile pour un peuple en fait … j'aimerai aussi être une grande tireuse d'élite, pour ne plus avoir à craindre des avances où même une agressions. En fait, je crois que j'aime bien les armes à feux »_

_Maes Hugues :_

_« Mon rêve, ce serait d'avoir une grande, belle et unie famille … Aussi être riche, avoir de belles voitures, et être superman. Mais ça, c'est des blagues ! Ah, cher professeur Hyde, j'espère que vous allez bien chez vous. Comment se porte votre famille ? A bientôt !»_

_Mia Nayako :_

_« Hum, mes rêves ? J'en ai bien un … ce serait … devenir alchimiste d'Etat et … réussir a entrer dans l'armée … Bon, c'est vrai, c'est parce que je sais que Roy, Riza et Maes y entreront que je voudrais y être. Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. »_

Une fois que les élèves eurent finit de remplir leur feuille, le professeur passa dans les rangs pour les ramasser. Maes esquissa un sourire lorsque le prof ramassa la sienne, et se tourna vers Roy qui s'ébouriffait les cheveux avec classe (ce qui eu pour effet de rendre hystérique ses fidèles groupies)

« Tel que je vous connais, Maes Hugues, il y a un petit mot sympathique à mon adresse ? » plaisanta le professeur

Les filles qui avaient gloussé lors de la venue de Roy _(et de ses moindres gestes … Groupies ! )_ se mirent à chuchoter entres elles des propos peu agréables.

Mia leur jeta un regard noir, et les commentaires fusèrent de plus belle. Ces filles étaient visiblement … des persécutrices on va dire.

« Laisse Mia … tu les connais … » murmura Maes.

Mia ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux. _« A quoi bon … »_ pensa t-elle.

Riza posa une main sur l'épaule de son amies, et lui fit un de ses sourires. Vous savez, ces sourires qui vous redonne confiance…

« Mia … Quand je saurai tirer une cible a dix mètres, je leur planterai une balle en plein cœur ok ? » fit-elle, avec un air si sérieux, que Mia ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Riza était vraiment une fille superbe !

Roy tourna la tête vers la blondinette, et lui dit :

« Espèce de malade … je pleins tes employés/supérieurs plus tard, si jamais tu bosse avec eux ! »

Riza lui tira la langue, et le menaça d'un revers de sa fine main blanche

« Répète un peu, sale dragueur ?! »

Maes Hugues se tourna vers Mia, qui leva les yeux au ciel en se tourna vers le tableau,où le beau, le merveilleux, le sublime, le trop sex Hyde _(Pardon, c'est plus fort que moi …) _écrivait au tableau.

« Bien, je vais maintenant vous distribuez vos EDT. Ah, je tiens à signaler à nos futurs tireurs d'élites _(rires)_ que leur emploi du temps est assez … rempli … »

« Mince ! Au final, j'aurai du prendre alchimie, et j'aurai été avec vous … » fit Riza, déçue

« Mais, t'inquiète pas ! Si jamais tu veux apprendre l'alchimie, t'as super Roy rien que pour toi ! »

Elle piqua un fard,et, afin de noter les horaires sur son EDT, elle sortit un stylo. Mais en pleine action _(waouh, j'imagine !)_ Mia lui interrompit son geste, et lui glissa un petit mot dans sa trousse. Elle le déplia :

**« Faudra qu'on parle après le cours », Mia.**

« Mia ? » interrogea soudain le professeur, qui passait dans les rangs

« Euh, oui ? » fit-elle, en rabattant le dessus de la trousse de Riza sur son mot

« Tu prends donc alchimie … Je croyais que … »

Elle tourna vivement la tête, et répondit vigoureusement :

« Et bien non. Je prends quand même alchimie »

« Tu viendra me voir après les cours. Il faut qu'on en discute. »

Riza se mordit la lèvre. Oups, comment allaient-elles faire ?

« Euh, ce n'est pas possible une autre fois ? J'ai … »

« Un rendez-vous galant ? » taquina Hyde

« Non … » balbutia t'elle en rougissant énormément

« Bon, je veux bien. Tu reviendra après tes … occupations »

_**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini. Pourquoi j'ai mis un rating T ? Vous allez voir, ça devrait normalement commencer à partir du quatrième chapitre. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que vous suivez mes fics, ça me fait très plaisir. As usual ! Je vous aime.**_

_**A la prochaine donc !**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	3. Révélations

_Chapitre 3_ : _Révélations_

Sitôt les cours finis … (Et oui, pas de cadeaux, désormais on attaque dès le premier jour !) Mia et Riza sortirent de l'enceinte du lycée pour s'installer tranquillement dans un parc a proximité afin de discuter plus tranquillement.

Alors qu'elles s'installaient dans l'herbe, un groupe de jeunes terminales ramenaient du magasin d'à côté des tonnes de bouteilles … Et au vu de leurs têtes d'imbéciles heureux, ce n'était pas de l'eau …

« Bon alors, Mia, qu'avais-tu à me dire ? »

Cette dernière fixa la bande boire à grand bruit, se rouler dans l'herbe et s'encourager mutuellement : Qui finirait le plus cuit de tous ?

Elle finit par détourner la tête, blasée.

« Riza … Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Roy ? »

Ah ouais, comme ça, direct.

La jolie blonde resta la bouche ouverte … Comme les petits poissons rouges tout mignons. Mooooh.

« Mais … mais, euh … »

Mia explosa de rire !

« Bah alors Riza, tu perds ton air assuré dis-donc ! Allez, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît … Dis-moi ce qu'il en est de tes sentiments ! »

Riza finit par fermer la bouge. Oui, c'était mieux, surtout avec les moucherons autour. Mais elle ne perdait rien de son charme poignant, cette jolie blonde.

« Mia …. Qu'est-ce qui peut t'amener à penser que je suis tomber amoureuse de ce dragueur pathologique et complètement con ? »

« Ah ah ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu le regardes différemment depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés dans la même classe, quand il t'as touché t'étais toute troublée, c'était choupi … Allez Riri, avoue ! »

Pendant ce temps, les jeunes d'à côté commençaient vraiment à être déchirés. Les cadavres de bouteilles s'entassaient … Et certains vomissaient dans les buissons.

« Charmant, très charmant … »

Une voix masculine reconnaissable entre mille …

Riza fit un bon de trois kilomètres quand elle se retourna vers Roy et Maes qui venaient de les rejoindre.

« Bon alors ! » fit ce dernier « De quoi vous parliez ? »

« De rien ! » Super Mia qui vole au secours de son amie. Vite, changer de sujet …

« Bon alors, vous avez prévu quoi ce week-end ? »

Riza la remercia d'un léger signe de tête, en souriant.

Elle lui répondit d'un regard : « Toi je te lâche pas je saurais ! »

Riza perdit encore ses couleurs. Têtue, celle-là ...

« Ce week-end, je pars voir de la famille dans le Sud. Ça va être chouette, surtout qu'on va chez ma tante qui fait super bien à manger, hé hé … » répondit Maes.

« Oh, tu m'intéresses ! » brilla d'un air malicieux la jeune brune.

« Eh … Et si vous veniez tous chez moi ? Ça ne posera aucun problème à ma tante, j'en suis sûr, bien au contraire ! »

Riza, Roy et Mia se regardèrent, enthousiastes.

« Moi, mes parents voudront bien … » fit Roy.

« Mon père ne s'y opposera pas je pense, si c'est avec vous … »

« Et toi Mia, tu penses que ta famille sera d'accord ? »

« Je te redis ça précisément avant la fin de la semaine. »

« Super ! »s'exclama Maes. « Ce serait plutôt chouette ! Ah, ce lundi de rentrée commence bien ! »

Roy posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'on dit, c'est toujours la première semaine que se passent les choses les plus incroyables ! »

Ils restèrent là, tous les quatre, a fixer les terminales qui, cette fois, avaient franchis leurs limites. La police arriva rapidement, embarquant les plus atteints, prenant les identités des plus « sobres » …

« Et dire que ça commence le premier jour … D'habitude c'est pas aussi tôt, ils font ça à la fin de l'année … »

Riza eut un haussement d'épaules :

« Ils auront pas leur bac, et tant pis pour eux. »

« Toujours aussi sérieuse, belle blonde ! » s'exclama Roy …

Ce qui pour effet direct de mettre la « belle blonde » dans tous ses états ! Et après, qu'elle ne dise pas que ses sentiments ne sont pas réels …

« Mais au fait … Mia, tu devais pas aller voir Hyde ? »

« MINCE ! » hurla la demoiselle en se redressant « Aaaah, je file, on se retrouve au bus ! » cria-t-elle, déjà partie comme une furie vers le lycée.

« Toujours aussi tête en l'air … »

« Que veux-tu, on change pas une équipe qui gagne ! » sourit Riza.

« N'empêche que je me demande ce que lui voulait le prof' … Il avait l'air super surpris quand il a vu qu'elle faisait alchimie, je me demande pourquoi … » marmonna Maes.

« Tu sais, reprit Riza, Il n'y avait pas que lui … »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard étonné :

« Pourquoi ? »

Riza se contenta de fixer le vide, l'air absent.

Alors que Mia courrait comme une dératée (au diable de se taper la honte devant tous ces « nouveaux camarades »),elle finit par arriver devant la salle des profs, rouge écarlate d'avoir couru. Tremblante, elle frappa deux fois à la porte.

Un énorme type lui ouvrit.

Une musculature qui faisait trois fois la porte, une petite mèche de cheveux blonds, des étincelles au coin des yeux, une pose qui faisait ressortir ses muscles …

« Oui Mademoiselle ? »

« Euuuh … » Balbutia Mia, un peu choquée par ce « spectacle » « Je viens voir le professeur Hyde, il voulait me parler … »

La montagne de muscle brillante se décala, et fit entrer la demoiselle.

« Je vous en prie, il est assis juste là-bas, à coté de la fenêtre. »

« Me … merci monsieur … »

En effet, Hyde attendait, assis sur une chaise verte, une tasse avec un smiley composé de deux croix et d'une barre basse noirs, sur un fond jaune _(Qui va reconnaître :D ?)_. Il leva la tête vers l'adolescente :

« Alors jeune fille, ton rendez-vous galant était … Intéressant ? »

Mia vit qu'il fixait ses joues empourprées, qu'elle était essoufflée … Aaaah, mais il allait penser quoi ?

« Non, je n'avais pas de rendez-vous galant, j'ai couru pour pas arriver trop en retard … »

Hyde sourit, et lui désigna une chaise.

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. » dit-il, une fois qu'elle se fut installée. « Nous sommes ici pour parler de ton option alchimie. Je suis au courant en tant que professeur principal tu sais … »

Mia baissa la tête, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Hmh … »

« Écoute, tu dois en parler … C'est très bien si tu as décidé d'affronter tes peurs comme tu le fais, et … »

« Mais qui vous dis que j'ai peur ? »

Son ton devenait insolent, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle détestait qu'on parle de « ça » …

« Mia. J'aimerai entendre l'histoire de ta bouche, pas de celle de ta famille … »

Elle leva la tête, les yeux brûlant d'une rage mal contenue.

« Très bien. Mon oncle voulait faire revivre ma petit sœur, mais il s'est foiré, il s'est tué pendant la transmutation. Pourquoi mon oncle ? Le seul qui savait faire « un peu » d'alchimie … Si il en avait su plus, il aurait été sur que c'était une connerie de faire ça … Ça vous va ? »

Le professeur ne s'attendait pas à temps de froideur dans la voix de la jeune fille. Ni aux larmes qui commençaient à poindre … Entendre toute l'histoire, devant tant de réalisme, s'était tout autre chose que quand les parents racontaient ça, avec détachement, ce détachement de ceux qui acceptent avec fatalité la mort … Il était allé trop loin. Mia était de celles qui, quand on trouve un point faible et qu'on appuie très fort, craquent.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu ais cette réaction … Je pensais juste que … »

Mia se leva :

« Je ne compte pas faire de transmutation si c'est ça qui vous fait peur. Je veux juste apprendre l'alchimie pour être utile aux autres. Et si possible les empêcher de faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. »

Elle prit son sac.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas à vous parler comme ça … Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur ...»

Hyde sourit, se levant à son tour.

« Nous sommes quittes … Ça me rend très triste quand un ou une élève se met dans un état comme le tien par ma faute. Je voulais juste t'aider … »

Mia lui rendit son sourire :

« Merci, je vous crois. »

Il la raccompagna à la porte :

« Au fait, tu diras a Maes que ma famille va très bien. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! »

Soudain, la montagne de muscle sortit d'un bureau :

« Au revoir demoiselle ! Nous nous reverrons bientôt ! »

Euuuh …

« Au revoir monsieur. »

Hyde poussa un rire discret : « C'est le professeur de sport, Monsieur Armstrong ! C'est un très bon professeur, il a ses méthodes … »

Mia lui jeta un regard mi figure, mi raisin :

« Vous ne me rassurez pas du tout … »

« Tu verras mercredi, c'est tes heures d'EPS. Allez, rentre bien. »

« Merci, bonne soirée Monsieur. »

« J'espère qu'elle va bientôt arriver, j'ai pas envie de louper le bus à cause d'elle ! » râla Roy.

« Calme Roro, regarde elle arrive. »

En effet, il s'agissait bien d'une Mia qui arrivait, à l'arrêt de bus, l'air fatigué.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Riza.

« Oui, oui, c'est juste que faire un sprint de dingue ça m'a épuisée ! On monte ? » fit-elle, en désignant le bus qui se garait.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient une place, des murmures railleurs s'élevèrent du fond du bus.

« Y'a encore ces garces qui traînent avec Roy-sama … Elles sont trop moches pour lui … »

« Venez les filles ! » s'exclama Maes, arrachant ainsi Mia et Riza à l'écoute des ces moqueries blessantes.

« Les filles, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui … » murmurèrent-elles en bipant leurs titres de transport.

« Le bus à destination de Central-Centre va fermer ses portes. Prochain arrêt, Central-Est. »

Le trajet se passa comme d'habitude, Roy avait son succès auprès de toutes les filles du bus, Maes et Mia discutait, tandis que Riza se reposait, la tête contre la vitre. Au moment de descendre à Central-Centre, les filles entendirent à nouveau distinctement :

« Roy est trop bien pour vous ! »

Mia serra la main de Riza. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

« Bon allez ! » s'exclama Maes « Je rentre, on se retrouve demain matin ! »

« La même ! » fit Roy en s'éloignant, un signe de main aux filles.

« Bon, Riza, on se voit demain ? »

« Bien sur … Je pourrais t'appeler ce soir ? On doit discuter, tu te souviens. »

« Au téléphone ? »

« Oui. A tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

« Yep ! »

Mia prit le chemin qui longeait les bâtiments militaires, puis arriva devant chez elle.

« Bonjour ma puce ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui Maman ! Je suis avec Riza, Maes et Roy ! Et le prof' principal est super sympa. »

« Super ! »

« Je prends le téléphone … »

« Pour parler avec Riza je parie, ah, les filles … Allez, file, et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents avant de te coucher ! »

Mia soupira :

« Maman … »

Qui répondit par un sourire.

Riza rentrait, perdue dans ses pensées. Roy, Mia … Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Et est-ce qu'elle aimait Roy ? C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva chez elle. Comme à son habitude, son père n'était pas là, il ne rentrait que plus tard du travail. Elle attrapa du pain, se fit un sandwich, embarqua le téléphone et se posa dans sa chambre, un livre sur les genoux en attendant l'appel de son amie.

« Allo ? Riza ? »

« Elle-même ! Bon, Mia, qu'est-ce que t'as dis le prof' ? »

« Tu t'en doute … Il voulait vérifier si je ne voulais pas apprendre l'alchimie pour faire la même erreur que mon oncle … »

« Au moins, il s'inquiète pour ses élèves. »

« Hmmh … Bon, et toi ? On avait une discussion avant que je parte ! Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il en était ! »

« Grrrrr ! Et bien honnêtement, je crois que je commence à l'apprécier … Mais je ne suis pas sûre, c'est un dragueur pathologique ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui … »

« Ah, j'entends mon père qui rentre. Je vais lui raconter ma journée. On se voit demain ma puce, je t'adore ! »

« Moi aussi Riri chérie ! »

Riza et Mia finirent par aller se coucher. L'une et l'autre en proie à des questions nocturnes, ces questions qui vous empêche de trouver immédiatement le sommeil …

_**Voilà ! Et oui, ça fait un bail hein ! Mais je suis partie pour me relancer dans cette fic délaissée il y a bien trop longtemps ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'essaye de ne pas trop changer mon style (il y a eu des années passées depuis !) pour garder la touche comique de la fiction.**_

_**Passez une bonne soirée mes lecteurs adorés !**_

_**Anzuki, qui va se coucher (et oui, j'ai fini ma fic avant d'aller dormir … Il est 02h39 du matin en plus ! Méchants lecteurs !)**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	4. L'engrenage

_**Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis contente de voir que certains lecteurs sont toujours là, cela me fait très plaisir, sans compter les alertes et les favoris. Excusez-moi encore pour la brièveté des chapitres.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 4 _: _L'engrenage_

Le lendemain matin, Riza se réveilla difficilement. Encore dans les brumes d'un rêve plutôt … Troublant :

Roy et elle étaient cachés derrière une grande bute de terre. Tout était bruyant autour d'eux …

_« Hawkeye je suis désolée de vous avoir entraînée la dedans … Je vous jure que nous en sortirons. »_

« Humm … Ça devait être ce que j'ai mangé hier soir qui me reste sur l'estomac. »

S'étirant une dernière fois, elle se leva, prit une douche et s'empressa de partir vers l'arrêt de bus.

Le bâillement de Roy déchira l'air calme et silencieux de sa maisonnée … Tout en finesse. Se traînant assez piteusement vers la cuisine, il ouvrit la bouteille de lait, la vida d'un trait, puis la remis au frigo.

« Roy combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas faire ça ? Quand tu as finis quelque chose, tu le jette ! »

Le jeune brun râla pour la forme, balança la bouteille dans le panier prévu à cet effet puis remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

« Roy, il est bientôt 7h30 ! Dépêche-toi si tu veux avoir ton bus ! »

« Mia, c'est l'heure ! »

« Mgnnrefenfegouf ? » grogna la jeune fille dans l'oreiller.

« Allez, sors du lit ! »

Ce qu'elle fit tant bien que mal. S'habillant péniblement, elle se traîna de la même manière vers la cuisine. Avalant ses céréales et son jus d'orange, elle se leva, prit son sac et sortit.

« Je serai pas là ce soir Mia ! » s'exclama sa mère, « et ton père non plus, ta tante nous invite au restaurant! »

« Ça marche. » fit-elle en un haussement d'épaules.

Maes ne tenait pas en place. Il avait eu sa tante au téléphone à l'instant même, elle était entièrement d'accord pour que ses amis viennent aussi passer le week-end chez elle.

Il s'habilla rapidement, embarqua de quoi faire son petit déjeuner en cours, et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus.

« Alors, bien dormi ? » fit le brun lorsqu'il vit arriver un à un ses amis.

« C'est une notion relative. » lâcha Mia.

Riza acquiesça sans un mot, les yeux dans le vague. Son rêve était encore trop présent pour qu'elle s'en détache.

Le bus ne tarda pas a arriver, et ce fût tout aussi rapidement qu'ils arrivèrent au lycée.

« Allez ! Commençons ce mardi en beauté ! »

« Ça, c'est trop tard … » souffla Riza.

En effet, les admiratrices de Roy s'avançaient vers les quatre amis. Parmi elles, certaines de leur classe.

« Salut Roy ! » fit la plus grande d'entre elles. De longs cheveux blonds détachés sur ses épaules, de grands yeux verts et une taille fine … Même si cela crevait le cœur de Mia et Riza, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était belle.

« Bonjour … » répondit la proie avec un sourire. Il n'allait quand même pas détourner la tête alors qu'un véritable canon l'abordait.

Le canon lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant :

« On ne se connaît pas encore très bien … Je m'appelle Mire. Je suis dans ta classe. Je serais ravie si tu accepterais d'être mon ami. »

Roy haussa un sourcil :

« Euh, si tu veux, mais tu sais j'ai déjà mes amis … Tu les connais, ils sont aussi dans notre classe. »

Le regard émeraude de Mire se posa sur Maes, puis devint aussi glacial que l'Océan quand elle évalua Riza et Mia. Puis elle reposa ses yeux sur le spécimen qu'elle convoitait :

« Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons tous les jours pour mieux nous connaître … » susurra-t-elle.

« Connasse de succube … » marmonna Mia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis toi ? » s'exclama une autre demoiselle.

Mia leva les yeux vers elle, qui n'avait rien non plus a envier à Mire. Grande aux yeux bleus, deux nattes de cheveux bruns qui s'enroulaient sur les côtés de sa tête.

« Espèce de sale peste, tu n'insulteras pas Mire comme ça ! Tu vas voir … »

« Calme-toi Sua. Ne t'énerve pas contre des filles pareilles … Tu t'énerves contre des bulles de boue, toi ? Viens, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. »

Mire prit Sua par l'épaule, puis se retourna vers Roy une dernière fois :

« A tout à l'heure ! »

L'orage passé, Roy se tourna vers son amie :

« T'as dis quoi pour qu'elles se mettent dans cet état ? »

Riza répondit par un geste de la main qui signifiait que le sujet était clos.

« Et bien .. . » fit Maes « On est que le deuxième jour de l'année et les prises de têtes arrivent pas à pas… »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire … Riza pariait qu'au fil des jours de la semaine, cela allait être de pire en pire. Elle détestait ce genre de filles superbes, qui le savent pertinemment et qui s'en servaient pour avoir ce qu'elles voulaient. Elle se tourna vers Roy.

Ce dernier, flatté abordait un air de fierté supérieure, se la jouant négligé comme n'importe quel play-boy. Il adressa à Maes un regard « Ah, les femmes. »

Maes choisit la voie de la prudence :

« Venez, allons en cours ! Arriver en retard dès le deuxième jour, c'est pas très sérieux. »

Riza restait silencieuse.

L'emploi du temps du mardi était composé de la façon suivante. La matinée se divisait en deux parties : Une partie de mathématiques, puis du français. Qui a dit que les cours de seconde étaient originaux ?

Alors que les élèves s'asseyaient, le professeur entra. Ou plutôt la … Une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds, une grosse poitrine (il faut dire ce qui est …) et une prestance … Glacialement imposante.

C'est dans le silence que la classe finit de prendre place. Lorsque tout le monde fût assis, elle prit la parole :

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Armstrong. Je vous enseignerai les mathématiques, et je vous préviens, avec moi, pas le moindre bazar. Le premier qui tente de faire le malin, je dis bien qui tente, je m'en occupe … 'Personnellement'.

Gloups …

Maes soupira :

« Ça promet … »

Mia rétorqua :

« Ce qui promet, c'est plutôt le tableau en face de nous … »

Dans la salle, les tables étaient disposées en U. A droite se tenait notre bande, et en face, je vous le donne en mille ? Oui, la brochette de dindes. Sua, Mire, et trois autres filles tout aussi belles. Alors qu'elles faisaient fi des menaces de la prof', Mia les observa pendant qu'elle faisait l'appel.

Karine avait une très longue queue de cheval rousse, un visage aussi pâle que celui d'une poupée. Elle se tenait aux côtés de Ramoe, une petite au carré parfait coupé au niveau du menton. Et une très grosse poitrine.

Donc Ahnnie, c'était celle qui avait des cheveux courts noirs avec une mèche qui lui tombait sur la moitié du visage. Son style était le seul qui tranchait un peu avec ses amies.

Sua et Mire avaient plus un goût pour les vêtements taillés très près du corps, les jupes droites et les chemisiers blanc immaculés , Karine une allure légèrement baba cool, Ramoe se tenait visiblement très au courant des modes. Ahnnie ne portait que des vêtements noirs, très moulants … Était-ce du cuir ?

Les cinq filles croisèrent le regard de Mia et se mirent aussitôt à piapiater entre elles.

« Ma promesse de leur planter une balle entre les deux yeux est toujours valable, tu le sais … » murmura Riza.

« Je m'inquiète surtout pour Roy … Et pour nous aussi. Jusqu'où iront-elles pour lui ? »

Maes avait entendu la conversation et se pencha vers les demoiselles :

« J'essayerai de le surveiller … »

« Merci Maes … »

Le cours de mathématique étant particulièrement rébarbatif. Si vous voulez un petit aperçu, sachez que les déclinaisons , les dérivations, les abscisses et les ordonnées n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé. Nous sautons jusqu'au cours de français animé par un professeur du nom de Ken._ (1)_

La par contre, l'ambiance différait radicalement. Enjoué et très dynamique, le professeur n'hésitait pas à monter différents ateliers pour rendre ses cours plus ludiques.

« Allez, vous n'avez qu'à jouer une courte scène de théâtre que je vous imposerais pour votre premier jour de cours ! »

Il prit son crayon :

« Je vais désigner au hasard deux jeunes gens … Ah ! Hawkeye Riza et Mustang Roy ! »

Mia et Maes éclatèrent de rire sous les regards haineux des admiratrices.

Riza, gênée au possible, s'avançait, les mains serrées. Roy par contre, saluait ses camarades avec un grand sourire.

Le professeur chercha quelques instants dans son classeur, avant de trouver, ce qui, au vu de son sourire, était parfait …

« Voilà. » dit-il en distribuant les deux feuilles où étaient inscrites les courtes répliques à jouer. Riza blêmit. « Je vous souhaite bon courage ! » Il s'écarta, laissant Roy et Riza au centre.

Riza soupira :

« Hélas … »

« Elle parle ! Oh parle encore archange de lumière. Tu éclaires la nuit au dessus de ma tête, comme un messager ailé envoyé par le ciel éblouit les yeux écarquillés des mortels qui renversent la tête pour mieux le contempler, quand il navigue sur les airs et chevauche les nuages gonflés qui passent nonchalants. » Roy tendit les bras vers Riza qui répondit d'un ton suppliant :

« Ô Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi donc es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom. Ou si tu ne veux pas, jure d'être mon amour, et moi je cesserai d'être une Capulet. »

« Waouw … » souffla Mia à Maes « C'est trop beau … »

« Ce qui me tue, c'est que ce soient eux, comme par hasard. Évite de regarder sur le côté. »

La bande d'admiratrice jetait des regards haineux à Riza, et aux vue des airs qu'elles prenaient, les commentaires qu'elles se chuchotaient n'étaient pas en faveur de Riza.

Roy se prit la tête dans les mains : « Vais-je en entendre plus ou dois-je lui parler ? »

Riza secoua la sienne.

« Il n'y a que ton nom qui est mon ennemi : Tu es toi, même si tu n'étais pas un Montaigu. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montaigu ? Ce n'est ni main, ni pied, ni bras, ni visage ni aucune partie qui font le corps d'un homme. »

Elle se tourna vers Roy.

« Oh! Sois quelque autre nom. Qui y'a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous nommons rose sentirait aussi bon avec un autre mot. De même Roméo, s'il n'était Roméo garderait cette chère perfection qu'il possède en dehors de son nom. Roméo, rejette ton nom, et, en échange de ce nom qui n'a rien de toi … »

Riza manqua de s'étrangler quand elle lu la suite de la réplique. Elle termina néanmoins …

« Prends-moi toute entière. »

La classe rigola, et gloussa. Riza gardait le visage calme bien qu'a l'intérieur …

Roy répliqua, un sourire radieux :

« Je te prends au mot : Appelle-moi seulement amour et je serai baptisé à nouveau : Désormais, plus jamais je ne serai Roméo. »

Cette fois, la classe explosa en applaudissement, à quoi Roy répondit d'une révérence digne des plus grands, et Riza un sourire gêné.

« Bravo ! » s'exclama Ken, « C'était vraiment bien joué ! » Il regarda sa montre. « Oh, mais c'est déjà l'heure ? Allez, filer manger les jeunes, je vous dis à demain ! »

La classe quitta la salle bruyamment, en masse. Les filles passèrent devant les amis avec un air hautain. L'un d'elle renversa toutes les affaires de Mia par terre, l'autre bouscula Riza qui se rattrapa in extremis à la table.

« Déchets … » Souffla Sua.

Roy n'avait rien vu, le dos tourné.

Mia attendit qu'elles soient sorties pour ramasser ses affaires.

Le self du lycée était à l'extérieur, dans une sorte de grand hagard. Il y avait de nombreuses tables, de deux, quatre ou même douze. Le personnel notait les noms des présents, puis les dirigeait vers les plateaux que leurs servaient les cuisiniers. Tout était gris, les murs, le plafond, les tables, les plateaux … Riza détestait le gris. Les amis déclinèrent leurs noms, puis se dirigèrent vers une table libre.

« Alors … » marmonna Maes en fouillant dans son sac. « Voyons … Après ce sont les options cet après-midi. »

« Fais-voir. » demanda Roy. « Ah, Mia, Maes, nous on a fini ! »

« Quoi , déjà ? Mais Riza ? »

Cette dernière sourit :

« J'ai tir à la fin de la journée. Ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! »

« Non ! » refusa catégoriquement Mia. « On va t'attendre enfin. »

Maes hocha la tête, Roy ne disait rien, absorbé par la montagne qu'il sculptait avec sa purée.

Il faut savoir que, comme dans une bonne majorité des lycées, la nourriture n'est pas fameuse … Voire chimique. Ce que Roy avait tout à fait compris, vu les mélanges improbables qu'il réalisait pour construire un château entouré de douves et de forêts.

Un éclat de rire … Perçant tira Roy de son œuvre. L'auteur n'était personne d'autre que Mire qui faisait voler ses cheveux blonds dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Elle est sympa je trouve … » fit Roy

Riza manqua de s'étrangler avec sa purée :

« Quoi ? »

« Bah oui, elle est gentille, en plus elle est pas moche … T'es jalouse ou quoi ?»

« Ça va pas non ? Bien sur que non ! C'est juste qu'elle me reviens pas … J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache bien son jeu … »

Roy haussa les épaules :

« Tu as toujours été trop méfiante de toute façon. »

Riza se tût, perdue dans ses pensées. Mia fixait Mire. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Elles n'étaient pas assises si loin d'eux, et tout ce petit jeu de provinciale n'était que pour que Roy la remarque. Ahnnie leva la tête vers Mia qui baissa la sienne aussitôt, en colère de céder aussi vite face à l'ennemie.

Le repas se termina sans un mot, puis Riza se dirigea vers le centre d'entraînement.

Sur le chemin, Riza laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers son cœur. Pour y trouver le visage de Roy. Ses yeux bruns se plissaient quand il était contrarié, ses sourcils suivant le mouvement. Quand il souriait, c'était toujours la bouche fermée : Montrer toutes ses dents, très peu pour lui. Il avait aussi l'habitude de passer sa main dans ses cheveux aussi, par lassitude le plus souvent. Troublée, Riza réalisa qu'elle connaissait tout de lui, ses attitudes, ses habitudes, ses réactions, ce qu'il aimait manger, à quel point il pouvait être gamin quand il le voulait. Oui, elle aimait Roy. Elle l'admettait, enfin.

Elle entra dans le stand de tir. Là se tenait déjà l'autre fille qui faisait du tir avec elle.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Maria Ross. Toi c'est Riza c'est ça ? »

« Oui … Mais tu n'es pas dans ma classe pourtant ! »

« Et oui ! En fait, il y a eu une erreur dans l'administration, ils m'ont mise dans cette classe, puis m'ont encore changé … Enfin bref. Tu sais que nous ne sommes que deux filles aujourd'hui ? C'est surtout le mercredi normalement que se déroulent les cours de tir des autres classes. Ce serait triste que tu sois seule à t'entraîner non ? »

Riza sourit à la jeune brune joviale :

« Oui ! »

L'entraînement était une vraie bouffée d'air frais pour la jeune fille. Elle ne pensait qu'à sa cible, se calmer pour mieux tirer … La théorie vite assimilée, la pratique suivait d'une manière fluide.

Le professeur lui confia vite qu'elle était très douée.

« Tu vas vite progresser tu sais ! C'est bien ! »

Maria lui avait adressé un sourire radieux et sincère.

C'est ainsi que pleine de joie, et d'espoir, elle sortit après avoir fait un signe à Maria. Elle reprit le chemin vers les bus quand …

« Tiens donc ! Mais c'est l'amie de Roy !»

Oh non … Pas elle …

Comble du malheur, Mire n'était pas seule. Toute la bande était avec elle. Riza serra son sac contre elle. Répondre ou se taire ? Prudente, elle choisit la voie du silence.

« Alors, on veut devenir une tireuse d'élite ? Ah, quelle stupidité ! Il n'y a que les cas sociaux qui choisissent ça, pour se venger de toute la frustration de leur vie minable. »

La jeune blonde blêmit. Tout son bien-être retombait comme un soufflé. Et Mire ne s'arrêta pas là, trop heureuse de voir que toute sa tirade faisait mouche.

« Tu t'es déjà demandé à quoi tu servais, sincèrement ? Regarde-toi … Tu n'es même pas belle. As-tu au moins un minimum d'esprit ? Tiens, ne serais-ce que quand tu as joué la pièce. Tu es vide, glaciale, tu n'as rien pour toi. »

Sua éclata de rire.

« De plus … Je ne comprends pas ce que Roy peut trouver avec une fille comme toi. A part peut-être ta poitrine ? Oui, je ne vois que ça. Et encore. Regarde Ramoe. Nous nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, nous avons la beauté et l'esprit. Chez Ramoe, c'est juste un plus tu comprends. Chez toi, ça ne sert à rien. »

Intérieurement Riza éclatait, n'en pouvais plus, elle voulait que ça s'arrête … Mais son visage restait calme. Comme toujours. Il n'y avait qu'avec Mia qu'elle pouvait ouvrir son cœur. Tout était bridé.

Hormis la pâleur de son visage.

Mire l'écrasait de toute sa supériorité. Tout comme Sua avec son air supérieur inné.

Ahnnie ne lui accorda aucun regard. On ne regarde pas une bulle de boue … Riza crût voir de la gène de le regard de Ramoe, comme de la … Culpabilité ?

Karine prit le relais :

« Mire a entièrement raison. Tu devrais disparaître de la vie de Roy. Imagine que tu l'entraînes dans ton infériorité ! Ce serait un tel gâchis, lui qui est si fort et beau. Et très intelligent qui plus est. »

« Merci Karine. Allons-nous en maintenant. Si on continue à la fréquenter … »

Comme une brise, elles se retournèrent puis s'en allèrent.

Laissant Riza complètement anéantie. Jamais les remarques des autres allaient aussi loin. Trouvant le point sensible, l'éclatant. Détruisant peu à peu le reste de son âme.

Dix-huit heures sonnèrent. Mia, Maes et Roy devaient l'attendre …

Non, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le bus avec eux. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la voie dans cet état …

Péniblement, Riza remontait jusqu'à chez elle. A pied, seule et s'enfermant dans sa peine. Une fois chez elle, elle s'allongea dans sur son lit. Le téléphone sonna. Sur le répondeur, la voix d'Mia défilait :

« Riza ? Je ne t'ai pas vue à l'arrêt de bus … J'ai attendu devant chez toi mais tu n'étais pas là … Tu as du rentrer à pied je pense … On se voit demain. Tu me raconteras ta séance de tir. Bisous Riza. »

« Les amis … » souffla Riza. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivit d'un torrent.

_(1) **: Bon, pour les connaisseurs … On a déjà Hyde, Ken … Peut-être voyez-vous où je veux en venir ? ;)**_

_**La pièce de théâtre est, comme vous l'avez compris, tirée de ****Roméo et Juliette****, écrite par William Shakespeare. J'ai cherché pendant deux jours quel passage pourrait correspondre !**_

_**Sinon, voilà, comme vous l'avez compris, le fil de ma fiction se fait jour par jour. L'histoire prend de plus en plus forme dans mon esprit, je sais très bien comment elle va se finir. J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous pour suivre mon travail. Il faut savoir que je met beaucoup de temps à écrire un chapitre, l'inspiration ne me venant que petit à petit (et je tiens à faire des chapitres un peu plus longs … Hu hu hu.)**_

_**Bien sur, j'accepte toutes remarques (au contraire ! Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, améliorer mon style. Je m'excuse pour certaines fautes d'accords , de conjugaison et de frappes.)**_

_**A bientôt pour la journée du mercredi ;**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	5. Domination

_**Bonsoir à tous, me revoici. Pardonnez mon retard, j'écris aussi un RP avec un ami, cela m'a un peu monopolisé, et j'ai quand même écrit une autre fiction, un recueil. (amateurs de Saint Seiya, je vous encourage à jeter un coup d'oeil.) Enfin, voici donc la suite de cette fiction. Nous sommes mercredi, Riza, Mia, Maes et Roy vont à leur cours d'EPS.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 5 _: _Domination_

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Riza n'avait qu'une envie. Celle de l'éteindre, de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Rester dans son lit, peut-être quelques jours, pour ensuite réviser ses cours chez elle. Rester seule … Ne plus revoir Mire et ses amies.

Certes, on lui avait déjà fait plusieurs remarques désobligeante dans sa vie, elle n'était pas à ça près. Mais là, ce n'était pas comparable. Pour une fois, Riza Hawkeye, la fière jeune fille, avait peur des autres. Si jamais cela allait plus loin ? Beaucoup plus loin ? Elle connaissait ces histoires de harcèlement où les élèves allaient jusqu'à la violence physique pour persécuter quelqu'un.

Riza enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Que faire …

De toute façon, ce n'était pas une question, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si son père apprenait qu'elle n'était pas allée en cours, ça allait chauffer. Surtout que si elle lui expliquait, il hausserait les épaules et rétorquerait :

« Tes études sont plus importantes. »

Riza repoussa sa couverture, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Le seul cours d'aujourd'hui était EPS. Au moins la journée serait vite finie. En plus le sport était un bon moyen de se défouler. Riza esquissa un sourire carnassier : Un coup de ballon malheureux dans la tête est si vite arrivé …

Un peu revigorée, elle enfila ses habits, prit son sac puis se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Maes était déjà là, fidèle à lui-même. Mince, elle n'avait pas pensé aux explications qu'elle devrait fournir… Tant pis, elle improviserait.

« Salut Riza ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien écoute, ce sera une journée de cours vite finie aujourd'hui. »

Le brun sourit :

« Ça, c'est sûr. Mais dis-moi, tu as fais quoi hier après ton cours de tir ? On a attendu que tu reviennes mais on ne t'as pas vue. »

Aïe …

« Je suis rentrée à pied, j'avais envie de prendre l'air … »

Maes leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne dit rien. Riza soupira de soulagement. Au moins ce mensonge passait, c'était l'essentiel.

Un vrombissement se fit entendre, le bus arrivait.

« Mia et Roy sont à la bourre … »

« Arrêtez ! » hurla une voix masculine « On est là c'est bon ! »

Haletant, les deux adolescents montèrent dans le bus.

« Ahahaaaanannn … 'tin Roy sérieusement … »

« Désolée Mia … »

Il s'assit … Ou plutôt se jeta sur le siège en grimaçant.

« Vous avez fait quoi pour être en retard comme ça ? »

« Cet … imbé … cile … a … voulu … » essayait d'expliquer Mia avec sa respiration de sportive de haut niveau, « qu'on aille … chercher … un magazine … »

Là encore Maes haussa un sourcil :

« Un magazine ? Roy c'est quoi cette histoire, pourquoi t'irais acheter un magasine à huit heures du matin ? »

« Devine … »

« Roy , t'es irrécupérable. Euh … Tu l'as acheté ? »

« C'est vous deux qui êtes irrécupérables ! » s'exclama Riza « Bande d'obsédés … »

« Riza, pourquoi on t'as pas vu hier ? » fit Roy avec une tentative plus ou moins aboutie pour changer de sujet.

« J'avais envie de marcher, ça te dérange sale obsédé ? »

Le brun piqua un fard, puis croisa les bras, admirant le paysage urbain de Central.

Lorsque les quatre amis descendirent du bus, la première chose que fit Riza était de voir si Mire se trouvait dans les parages. Ne la voyant nulle part, elle se détendit.

« Il se passe quoi Riza ? » fit Mia qui avait suivit le regard de son amie.

« Oh ? Rien, rien … On y va ? Comment ça on pourra se changer avant les autres. »

« Si tu veux … »

Les deux amies partirent devant en direction du terrain de sport, laissant Roy et Maes derrière. Pour y accéder, il fallait traverser la rue en face du lycée, longer un lac puis le complexe sportif se dressait devant eux. Dehors, les terrains de basket, foot, et cercles d'athlétisme. A l'intérieur, un grand gymnase divisé en deux : Une partie tatami, l'autre sol. Des tapis s'entassaient dans un coin, le matériel de gymnastique était sorti. Au milieu se tenait le professeur que Mia avait déjà vu dans la salle des professeurs.

« Bonjour jeunes demoiselles ! Je suis Alex Louis Armstrong, votre professeur de sport ! L'enseignement est un talent qui se transmet de générations en générations dans ma famille ! »

Il plia ses muscles, secoua sa mèche blonde et fit briller ses yeux.

« Euh … Bonjour. »

« Les vestiaires sont sur votre droite ! » Il tendit ses bras vers la porte.

« Merci monsieur … »

« Au plaisir ! »

Re petite étincelle.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Riza souffla :

« Il me fait peur quand même ! »

« T'inquiète, Hyde m'a dit qu'il était gentil … »

Elles enfilèrent rapidement un survet', des baskets puis prirent place dans les gradins, rapidement rejoint par Roy et Maes. Tout allait bien, sauf le moment ou Mire prit place avec sa bande non loin d'eux. Riza se crispa. Bon sang, quand est-ce qu'elles allaient les lâcher ?

Armstrong prit la parole :

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui , et jusqu'à la fin du mois, nous allons faire du volley-ball. Qui en fait en club ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent.

« Très bien. Y'en a-t-il qui n'en ont jamais fait ? Personne ? Très bien. Vous allez déjà faire trois fois le tour du gymnase en courant, après vous vous mettrez par quatre, c'est trop tôt pour que l'on commence les matches par six. Allez, filez jeunesse ! »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Riza profita pour accélérer un peu le rythme, de manière à s'éloigner rapidement de Mire et sa bande, qui, bien sur, ne courraient pas, restaient à trottiner et à piapiater. Bon sang, comme elle rêvait de leur envoyer un smash bien violent en pleine tête.

« Alors Riza, on pique un sprint ? » Roy s'était mis à sa hauteur, souriant. Ils avaient toujours aimés se concurrencer en sport, toujours à savoir qui était le plus rapide, le plus fort, celui qui tirait le plus loin. Riza fût tenter d'accepter, mais les réflexions que ferraient les autres sur leur petite course ne lui disait rien.

« Non, sans façon Roy. »

Ils arrivaient au terme des trois tours. Roy s'empara d'un ballon :

« On s'entraîne ensemble ? »

Riza, là encore, faillit accepter, mais les réflexions de Mire lui revinrent en flash.

« Tu vas te faire mal si tu joues avec moi ! Une balle castratrice est si vite arrivée ! »

Il grimaça, et se tourna vers Maes. Alors que Mia et Riza essayaient quelques passes, la jeune blonde réfléchissait. Depuis quand faisait-elle autant attention aux remarques des autres ? Pourquoi craignait-elle autant de s'approcher de Roy ? Mire n'allait pas la tuer de toute façon. Mais si, elle avait peur que Mire en vienne aux mains. Seule contre cinq, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle savait qu'elle serait seule, car Mire s'arrangerait pour. Allait-elle vraiment devoir renoncer à Roy ? Elle l'aimait, et comprenait l'importance de ce sentiment de jour en jour. Cela lui faisait un bien fou d'accepter qu'elle voyait en Roy plus qu'un simple ami, elle voulait qu'il soit à lui … Mais comment lutter contre ces filles, ça, elle ne le savait pas.

Un coup de sifflet la tira de ses pensées, et elle rejoignit les deux autres filles, Lucy et Nyuu. Les quatre joueuses se mirent en place pour un match contre quatre autres de leurs camarades.

Les matches s'organisaient sous une forme de tournoi entre toute la classe. Les deux meilleures équipes féminines s'affronteraient, de même pour les masculines. Je vous laisse deviner qui arrivent en final. Et oui, l'équipe d'Mia, Nyuu, Riza et Lucy contre celle de Mire, Sua, Ramoe et Karine.

La tension était si perceptible que Mia en avait la chair de poule. Si les armes avaient été autorisées, chaque équipe aurait massacrée l'autre sans aucune merci. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de cours d'Airsoft … Soupira Mia. L'entretien débuta simplement, quelques balles, rien de bien méchant … Jusqu'au moment où Karine envoya la balle en plein dans le ventre de Lucy, qui s'écroula, le souffle coupé.

Ni une, ni deux, Nyuu répliqua dans les pieds de celle qui s'était attaqué à sa sœur.

Ramoe smasha, et percuta Mia à l'épaule.

Riza, qui commençait à exploser, sauta et balança un smash impressionnant dans la figure de Ramoe. En plein dans la vache laitière ! Remontée à bloc, l'équipe de Riza se démenait, galvanisée par les coups dévastateurs que balançait la blonde.

Le match des filles était explosif, et tout le monde s'était arrêté de jouer pour les observer. Le professeur fût contraint de leur imposer une pause avant qu'elles continuent .

« Waouw ... » Souffla Nyuu « Extraordinaire ! D'où tu tires une telle force ? »

Riza grimaça :

« La colère, ça aide. »

Lucy hocha la tête :

« Moi non plus je ne les aime pas beaucoup … Elles sont tellement méchantes et supérieures. Si on peut se venger grâce à toi, c'est super ! »

Mia se contenta d'un maigre sourire, qui n'échappa pas à Riza. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule encore meurtrie par le coup, de son amie :

« Allez, on y retourne, t'en fais pas. »

L'équipe de Riza menait d'une dizaine de point, mais Mire, Sua, Ramoe et Karine ne se laissait pas faire. Rapidement, la dernière partie du match fut très tendue, jusqu'à arriver au point final qui départagerait les deux équipes.

Mire prit le ballon au service, fixant de ses yeux perçants Riza. Elle lança, frappa … Lucy bondit et intercepta le ballon au ras du filet et le renvoya. Karine tenta un smash qu'Mia contra. L'échange semblait sans fin, un peu comme un épisode de Jeanne et Serge, jusqu'à ce que Mia aperçoive la faille dans la défense adverse et balance un smash dévastateur qui atterrit entre les quatre adversaires.

« OUAIIIIIS ! »

Toute la classe se leva, acclamant les joueuses gagnantes, les soulevant en l'air ! Un match aussi épique, c'était du grand art. Au comble de la joie, Riza capta le regard brillant d'un Roy fier d'elle.

Armstrong félicita l'équipe de Mia, adressa un bref compliment suivit d'un long discours sur l'importance d'une défaite à l'équipe de Mire, puis les envoya dans le vestiaire.

Lorsque Mia et Riza eurent fini de s'habiller, saluées par des bravos enthousiastes des autres élèves, le professeur enjoint Mia de rester un moment pour parler avec elle. Cette dernière signala à Riza que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre, qu'elle rentrerait seule.

« Déjà quinze heure ? Je suis restée aussi longtemps dans le gymnase ? » pensa Mia en consultant sa montre. Elle devait accélérer le pas, sinon, elle arriverait en retard chez elle. Non pas qu'on l'attendait, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une bonne douche chaude. Alors qu'elle s'élançait vers la sortie du lycée, un méchant croche-patte la cueillit comme une fleur.

Face contre terre, Mia tourna la tête et un violent coup de pied lui atterrit sous le menton.

« Tu croyais pouvoir nous vaincre aussi facilement ? Grave erreur. Espèce de petite garce, tu vas voir ... »

Là-dessus, Mire la releva sans ménagement, la traînant vers le parc qui bordait le lycée. Mia essaya de se débattre, de s'enfuir, mais Sua et Karine la maintenait bien trop fortement. Mire lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

« On va pouvoir se défouler sur toi. Maintenant,si tu fais quoi que ce soit, que tu en parle ou bien même que tu nous dénonce, on s'en prendra à ta copine Riza. »

Terrorisée, en larme, Mia balbutia :

« Et … M-m-m-moi ... »

Ramoe eut un immense sourire.

« On va te tabasser, en plus tu as l'air assez fragile, jeter toutes tes affaires dans le lac, et toi avec. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de terreur, cherchant aux alentours quelqu'un …

Mire comprit son manège :

« N'espère même pas, il n'y a personne. »

Résignée, épuisée et terrassée par la douleur, Mia ne put que fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un autre coup la frapper au creux du ventre, au visage, et sur son torse. Elle avait essayé de se débattre, bien sur, mais rien à faire , une contre quatre, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sua lui arracha son sac qu'elle jeta dans l'eau. Elle lui enlevèrent ses chaussures, qui subirent le même sort. Puis Karine et Ramoe l'empoignèrent et la jetèrent dans l'eau, avant de partir, riant aux éclats.

« N'oublie pas ! » cria Sua « La moindre tentative de ta part et ta vie sera un cauchemar ! »

Luttant pour ne pas couler, Mia se débattait, perdant conscience au fur et à mesure qu'elle se débattait. Elle était couverte de bleus, saignait … Elle finit par s'accrocher au rivage comme elle pût, tétanisée, manquait de s'étouffer avec tout le sang dans sa bouche qu'elle recracha. Tremblante, elle se releva, renonçant à son sac de sport et à ses chaussures, puis repartie, en chaussettes, trempée et blessée jusqu'à chez elle.

Le regard des passants était surpris, choqué, la dévisageant, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle finit par arriver chez elle. Il n'y avait personne, ce fût le seul soulagement qu'elle ressenti. Elle fit une machine de ses affaires, et s'assit sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui brûlait le corps. Elle regarda son ventre, ses bras. Juste des grosses contusions … Elle pourrait les cacher. Mais quand elle passait sa main sur sa joue …

Les larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau de la douche. Et elle ne pouvait rien dire. Si Riza en était mêlée … Que dirait Roy ? Elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit en danger. Elle se releva, coupa l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle ne saignait plus. Mia enfila un pyjama, et se glissa dans son lit. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures, mais elle ne voulait pas rester debout. Juste dormir pour oublier, et demain serait un autre jour.

Riza, qui venait de finir ses devoirs, voulu appeler son amie pour lui parler du match, et du regard de Roy. Elle laissa sonner une fois, deux fois, trois fois … Aucune réponse au bout de la quinzième fois, elle abandonna, se disant que son amie était peut-être sortie avec ses parents. Riza sourit. Demain serait un autre jour, et elle se rapprocherait de Roy encore, jusqu'à, enfin ...

* * *

_**Hum, ce chapitre me semblait plus long lors de la rédaction. Je m'excuse si il a semblé trop court à votre goût, j'essayerai de me rattraper en écrivant vite le sixième chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le sujet des persécutions, et, c'est triste à dire, mais toujours bien réel et d'actualité.**_

_**Patientez encore un peu, j'arrive !**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


End file.
